His Ray Of Sunlight
by Therapy Needed
Summary: May has a certain someone on her mind when she's in her Secret Base one rainy day.StevenxMay fic.


Torchick: It's rainin' cats and dogs outside. I've been busy so I haven't gotten a chance to write anything. Anyways, my first shot at Steven x May shippy, please, be nice. 'Tis my first fic.  
  
Notes: 'thought' anything in 'these' quotes is in thought, not said.  
  
His Ray Of Sunlight  
  
May sat in her Secret Base, her glassy eyes staring out at the harsh weather. Rain, rain and more rain. May Maple was alone, by herself, yet again. A certain someone was on her mind...Steven Stone (Um, I'm afraid I forgot his last name...can someone inform me if they know it? Or did I get it right?).  
  
Sure, she had had a little crush on Brenden, but Steven, oh how it was love at first sight. He was about 2 years older than the lonesome fourteen year old (I know, I know, but hey, I can't help it, May and Steven would look awesome together.).  
  
A crash of thunder was heard out in the distance, and was replied by May whimpering and hugging her legs closer to her chest. "This bites..." the young girl said out to anything that listened. Her Blaziken was not very fond of any kind of water, if he wasn't she would have let him out of his Pokeball and hugged him for warmth. All she had warming her was a thin sheet, which wasn't really doing much.  
  
All May wanted was to be comforted by the light lavender haired mystery. But all she was getting was misery. Why couldn't she tell him? Was she afraid of what the reaction would be? The first time she met him, the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she saw him, dirty from digging up rocks, was rare. Why, May could picture herself blushing when he gave her that playful grin.  
  
Was the roof leaking? Her cheeks were now tear stained, and she didn't know why. Or maybe she did? May did push away the feeling she got for Steven; she denied every bit of it. But pain was all she got. She started ignoring her father, talking back to him whenever he babied her. She never visited her mother much, and Wally was the only person she could ever talk to. Wally was like a big brother to her; he was only a year older than May.  
  
"What's a beautiful girl like you doin' in a place like this. C'mon, May, gimme a smile?"  
  
The voice was so soothing, so real, but she ignored it. Something was messing with her head again.  
  
"What'd I do? Oh, May, you're not mad at me are ya?"  
  
Mays eyes widened, it was his voice, it was so close. She looked up from her socked feet and into the eyes of Steven Stone. He stood before her, his famous grin played across his lips.  
  
"S-s-Steven?" May said through chattering teeth. His hair was matted to his face, framing it, and his clothes were wet, hugging his rather muscular build.  
  
"The one and only. I was out researching stones, and it started pouring. Then I saw a ray of sunlight in here." Steven explained while sitting next to May. "What's wrong, May?"  
  
'Should I tell him? What if he doesn't like the idea of me...What if he just laughs at me?'  
  
"Someone's on your mind?" he guessed, leaning on her a bit, to get her attention.  
  
"Y-yeah. You can say that." May replied, sadly looking down. 'Why would he like someone like me?' she thought coldly.  
  
"Care to tell me who?" Steven asked, draping a comforting arm around her shoulder and hugging May towards him. "May, you're a lively girl, you shouldn't be sad."  
  
She didn't say anything, just listened to his steady breathing. Both were quiet, and unknown to May, Steven enjoyed his action.  
  
"It's a...a guy." May started, but quickly paused, "If you don't want to hear about it, please tell me."  
  
Steven felt rather disappointed. 'Brenden or Wally?' he thought icily. "No, no, no, I wanna hear about it...Tell me? Please?" he put on the cutest puppy dogface, well to May anyways, who was looking up at him. She cracked a small smile, without noticing.  
  
Steven smiled at hers, placing his index finger on her lips. "There's one accomplishment for today. You smiled..."  
  
Both stared into each other's eyes for quite some time. May was the first one to snap out of the trance. "Uh, yeah, anyways." She started, looking down. Steven frowned a bit and lifted her face with his chin. "Look at me, May." He demanded softly.  
  
"Ok, ok." She said, looking up at him. "There's been this guy on my mind. He's tall, loving, and has eyes you can fall in love with. And a killer smile. He's an awesome trainer, the best to be exact."  
  
Steven soaked in everything she said, he was tall, and he was one of the best Pokemon trainers.  
  
"Go on..." he said hushly.  
  
"And, I don't know if he even likes me. I don't think he would...I mean, he's wicked awesome and I'm plain...He can find other girls easily."  
  
Steven stopped her and spoke what he thought about her. "You're not plain, May. You're a 'my' ray of sunshine in any gray day, you're wickedly adorable, and anyone would be crazy not to like you. May, you're one in a million."  
  
After that was said they both stayed quiet, again. 'Maybe she doesn't like me?' he thought, as well as May.  
  
"This guy...he's...he's" May confessed as Steven braced himself for 'Wally' or 'Brenden' to be called out.  
  
"You."  
  
Steven froze in place. He was jumping with joy inside. And May was embarrassed, not sure of what he'd say.  
  
"I feel the same way about you, May." He had somehow slinked both arms around May, and moved her so that she sat atop his lap. Steven hugged her tightly, as may did; with her small arms around his neck.  
  
It was dreams come true. May couldn't believe it, and Steven was happy he finally confessed to her.  
  
"You're my ray of sunlight, May."  
  
~End  
  
Torchick: A bit lame, but I'm in no mood to write about romance at the moment. Sorry -_-; Anyways, next chapter:  
  
Apologies and Forgiveness ~ May Maple, alongside her new partner for life, Steven Stone, has some things to apologize for. Father / Daughter mushy fic. 


End file.
